


A Sight For Sore Eyes

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (I'd like you too though), Flirting, Idiots in Love, It's not too bad, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multiple interrupted kisses, Sort of a sequel to 'Cat Got Your Tongue?', Supportive BFF Soren, Supportive mother figure Titania, Teasing, They're a little OOC sappy because they've been apart, This happens like...immediately into the start of Part 3, You definitely don't need to read that to understand this fic, cliche title i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “I’m not fragile, you know...” Ranulf said breathlessly when they pulled apart for air.“I know, but forgive me for not wanting to hurt you.”“You couldn’t if you wanted to...” Ranulf tilted his head up to reinitiate the kiss. Ike leaned down to meet him, when...“Kiss me, Ike.”A little startled by the verbal command, Ike complied, locking lips with his lover.“Come on, a little more...”Still in the mood to be obedient, Ike did as he was bid, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He was about to put his hand on Ranulf’s waist when...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of an unofficial sequel to [Cat Got Your Tongue?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10078475). There's only one reference to that fic, so they can be read as a standalone each.
> 
> I would have held off writing this and made it at the end of part 3 bUT MY WII DIED BEFORE I GOT THERE

Ike dismissed the other members of the company after deciding to aide the laguz army, leaving him and Ranulf alone in the main room of the old Greil fortress.

If there was ever a face he wanted to see again, it was Ranulf’s. Three years and some distance had done little to satiate the crush-turned-love between them, and now old feelings were threatening to bubble just above the surface.

“It really is wonderful to see you,” he said earnestly. Ranulf laughed, smiling warmly.

“I’d say the same. You’re a sight for sore eyes...” Ranulf took a step forward, reaching a hand out to place on Ike’s bicep, “You’ve filled out nicely, haven’t you? You were always toned, but now you’re built like a tiger!”

“Ah,” Ike flushed ever so slightly, “Time has been kind to me in some ways.”

Ranulf nodded sagely, inching closer, “Yes, it definitely has. Well, now that we’re alone... I’m sort of expecting something from you.”

“What?---oh.”

In recent years, the pair had only had the chance to meet every once and awhile, so they spent time together in stolen moments, kisses exchanged behind a tree or in the privacy of their quarters (there was no shame in the relationship, but the did share a fear of the backlash of a human and a laguz together).

And now, they were alone, in one of those moments.

Ike closed the distance that Ranulf had begun to surmount, kissing him softly. His experience was few and far between, but Ike’s kisses had improved greatly since their first under that bush in a garden in the Crimean capital three years ago.

“You can do a little better than that, no?” Ranulf teased, draping his arms over Ike’s (now harder to reach) shoulders, “Have I taught you anything?”

Ever ready for a challenge, Ike dove in again, kissing the laguz more passionately than before. This pleased his partner, who hummed contently into the kiss and gripped him tighter to deepen it. Ike laid his hands tentatively on Ranulf’s hips (where to put his hands was the skill he had least mastered), trying not to press in too hard.

“I’m not fragile, you know...” Ranulf said breathlessly when they pulled apart for air.

“I know, but forgive me for not wanting to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t if you wanted to...” Ranulf tilted his head up to reinitiate the kiss. Ike leaned down to meet him, when...

“Ahem.”

They both turned to look at Soren, who stood impatiently in the doorway, arms folded and eyebrow raised. Their relationship was no secret to the Greil mercenaries, so there was no surprise on his face, “I should have figured I’d find you two like this. You can rekindle your relationship on the road. We need to get a move on.”

“You’re right,” Ike conceded, letting go. Ranulf let go with equal reluctance.

“You’re a spoilsport,” he jokingly whined at Soren, who just shook his head.

“Someone here needs a good head on their shoulders,” Soren paused, “...I’ll ensure your bedrolls are near one another's as we travel. Now come along.”

Ranulf walked past him with a smirk. Ike lagged behind to place a hand on Soren’s shoulder in gratitude, earning him one of Soren’s rare small smiles, and they both left the room to rejoin the group.

* * *

 

The first night of a long journey usually felt like the longest, but nights spent between long distance lovers always felt far too short. Ranulf and Ike were on watch for the first part of the night (their simultaneous volunteering had earned them a teasing hollar from Boyd). They sat next to each other, tending the fire, and Ranulf leaned into Ike’s side.

“I’m still sorry for dragging you all into this...” he said softly, staring into the dancing flames, “But we need you.”

“Trust me when I say we’re fine with helping. The laguz are in the right on this. Besides, have you ever known me to be a man who does things he doesn’t want to do?” he paused, “Well, not without a fight, anyway.”

Ranulf laughed, tail swishing behind me, “You’re right. It just makes me feel...honestly, a little weak, relying on you like this.”

Ike nudged him with his shoulder, “There’s some of that laguz pride I thought you lacked.”

“I've got plenty of pride, but I’ve also got some sense. We can’t win this war alone, and you’re the only beorc my people will trust and work with,” Ranulf turned to look up at him, and Ike thought the firelight did wonders for his already lovely face, “It _had_ to be you, Ike.”

“You’ve got a high estimation of me. I can only ust hope to meet it,” he said, partially in jest but also partially serious.

Ranulf waved him off, “You’ll do fine. You turned the tide of war once, you can do it again. No big deal.”

“I hope so.”

There was a momentary beat of silence shared between them.

“Kiss me, Ike.”

A little startled by the verbal command, Ike complied, locking lips with his lover.

“Come on, a little more...”

Still in the mood to be obedient, Ike did as he was bid, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He was about to put his hand on Ranulf’s waist when...

“I know young love is passionate, but it’s time to sleep now, boys,” came from the mouth of Titania, who was smiling at them knowingly. Ranulf clicked his teeth, “My fun cut short yet again.”

She pat his shoulder in sympathy, “You’ll have plenty of time later, but we’ve got some ground to cover to meet the main Gallian army, so we need to be rested up.”

Never one to argue with the wise judgement of Titania, Ike got up to get into his sleeping roll, and was followed by Ranulf.

(They were next to one another, as promised.)

(Titania promised to maybe not tease them when she later informed them that their hands had drifted _awfully close_ during the course of the night.)

( _Maybe._ )•

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually most nervous that I got Soren and Titania wrong in their small cameos...


End file.
